


Your Ears Look Good

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Keith (Voltron), But He Gets Better, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, He actually has a Galra form in this one, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Shiro likes to make puns, Sleepy Cuddles, kind of, lance is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith just doesn't understand why Lance hates him all over again. Ever since his Galra form took over, Lance has been worse than ever. But this is soon sorted out when Lance explains that he was jealous.(Features cuddling Sheith)





	Your Ears Look Good

**Author's Note:**

> While I live for bisexual Keith (I'm bi too) it doesn't take up much of the story, so if you don't like that, you can still read without it affecting the story too much. Also, it's not a big deal in this because in canon, issues like these are accepted by almost everyone.
> 
> This is something that came to mind when I remembered the whole 'your ears are hideous' scene when Allura and Lance first meet.

Keith didn't understand why Lance was hating him again. They had gotten along just fine for awhile, even worked as a team, but now, the Cuban acted as if he loathed the part-Galran. They always made two steps forward and three back, and Keith didn't understand what he was doing wrong. Why none of their bonding ever held up. It had started just after Keith's Galra form showed up. Keith thought that out of anyone, Allura or Shiro would be upset at that, but both supported him. Especially Shiro. He always was there for Keith.

Keith's purple ear flickered. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror in the bright bathroom. He just couldn't shift all the way back to his human form, his catlike ears temporarily a bit less fuzzy than normal and his tail flickering from side to side.

"Patience...yields...focus," he stated calmly to ground himself as his ears slowly shrank back down to human ones. Letting out a tired huff, he almost had them back to normal when a knock on his door jolted him back to the present, and his ears flashed back to life in front of him. Letting out a frustrated hiss of anger at himself for failing to get rid of his unwanted ears, he trudged to his door to let the other person in. Keith didn't move as he crossed his arms defensively.

"What do you want, Lance?" He sighed as he glared at the Cuban. Said Cuban looked ready to throw a fit when Keith just walked to his bed and sat down. He didn't want to be rude, but Lance had been going on for weeks without stop, and Keith was too exhausted to care to deal with it. Lance's thin brows tipped down in confusion like he didn't think Keith could be done with his attitude. The darker-skinned boy opened his mouth to say something and Keith tensed even more as he waited.

"What's up with you and Allura?"

He hadn't thought that was going to be what came out of this. Keith blinked a few times to get his mind working again as his tail brushed against his blanket.

"What are you talking about?" He raised a brow as he waited. Lance looked from him to the door to the metal floor and back.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her lately."

"And?"

"'And,'" he mimicked back as his voice got louder, "You two are together a lot."

"Yeah," Keith shrugged as one ear flicked forward lazily, "The princess had been helping me figure out how to shift my form."

 _Which you interrupted when you decided to come berate me_ Keith thought as he crossed his arms to see a few splotches of violet decorating his forearms. He nearly groaned as they grew a little bigger.

"For five weeks?"

"Yes, Lance, for five weeks," Keith snapped before he forced himself to calm down. It was always harder to do it without Shiro by his side, "This shape-shifting thing isn't easy."

"It is for Allura."

"She's been doing it all her life," the slightly older man frowned as the purple spread, "And as you can see, I'm having issues with this. I'm no good at it, and I just wish I had only my human form."

"But then she wouldn't be around you," the blue-eyed man stated softly, and Keith became really confused.

"What are you talking about?" Keith demanded irritatedly, "What does that mean?"

"Dude," Lance acted as if Keith had insulted him somehow, "She compliments you and says your ears are cute."

"I'm not taking Allura's comments to heart," Keith scrunched his brows because he wasn't sure why Lance kept accusing him of this stuff, "I mean, I'm kind of glad she doesn't hate me as much as when we first found out I am part-Galran. But I don't really see her that way, I guess."

"You don't like girls?" The Cuban asked curiously before his face shifted, "That explains you and Shiro."

"Actually," Keith barely refrained himself from rolling his eyes, so in an act of betrayal, his tail rolled aggressively and his ears twitched in annoyance, "I'm bi. Shiro's just the first to actually care about me."

"Oh," Lance paused before he looked away, "It's just...the princess has been spending no time with me and when we first met, she said my ears were hideous. I understand that she's busy, but I worry that she's working herself too much."

"Lance," Keith looked at the Cuban in the eye as he recalled some of the things Allura had said during his training, "Allura's been busy with her magic training and helping me look normal again. Plus, we're still fighting the Empire. Of course she's busy."

Keith stopped as he patted the spot near his side. He wasn't good with this people stuff, but it had been something his dad had done before he had left. It was also something Shiro did when he needed to calm down more. Lance looked curious before he plopped down at Keith's side. The silence stretched on for a few minutes.

"She talks about you a lot," Keith didn't glance at Lance but heard him shift a little, "Some of it's about how you need to mature a bit more or how you can improve with piloting. But most of it's about how caring you are, how great you are of a sharpshooter, how you always know when to comfort her. She likes that."

"She never said anything," Lance frowned as he held his hands in his lap.

"I guess she thought you knew," Keith shrugged as he leaned against his wall, "She doesn't hate your ears."

Lance looked at him in surprise, and Keith nodded as he continued.

"She thinks they look good," he stated as he thought of his best friend who had said the same thing about Keith's new ears, "It was just...different cultural shock, I guess. She was probably used to seeing Altean ears."

"Yeah, she is our age even if she's been frozen for a long time," Lance grinned sweetly before his ocean blue eyes stared at Keith, "And you're not that bad at this 'people stuff' as you claim, man. You're definitely getting better from the whole 'leave the math to Pidge' thing you told me."

"Hey!" Keith threw his hands in the air, "I was trying to help. That's the only thing I could think of at the time."

"What will you say next?" Lance teased before his expression grew serious, "But seriously, thanks. I think I needed to hear that."

"Just go find Allura," Keith pushed the Blue Paladin out of his bunk, "She's probably not doing much right now."

"And you find Shiro," Lance called back as the door opened, "We all know you're always together anyway."

Keith's ears moved as he smiled. The door shut behind the other man and he let out a relieved sigh as he relaxed. For the first time since his Galra form took over, he felt his body accept what he wanted it to do. Concentrating, he felt the prickle of his ears shift back to normal, his tail disappearing, and his skin paling to peachy snow. Letting out a breath, Keith heard a knock.

"You know you don't have to knock," Keith smirked as he saw a sheepish Shiro step into his room, "You are allowed in here."

"I know," the man stated as he looked Keith up and down, "Good job, Keith. I knew you could do it."

"Actually, Lance helped," Keith shrugged as the larger man sat by his side opposite of where the Cuban had.

"I'm glad he's maturing," Keith started to laugh, and Shiro raised a brow, "What?"

"Just admit," Keith giggled as he tapped the man's flesh arm, "Lance often annoys you."

"True," Shiro chuckled as he ruffled Keith's hair, "But he's getting better."

"He is," Keith agreed as he yawned, and Shiro gave him a worried expression, "Just been practicing a lot today."

"Well," Shiro held out his arms as he sat back on the headrest of Keith's bed, "Let's get some sleep. We'll take a-"

"Don't you dare."

"Cat nap," Keith groaned good-naturedly as he rolled his eyes because he was not a cat, "You'll be fine. Come on."

Keith didn't protest. He climbed over to Shiro's chest and curled up by his side as he rested his head on the man's sternum. Shiro just softly ran his fingers through Keith's hair in a soothing way as Keith started to drift. Seconds went by before his ears shifted back to Galra form. The other man slowly rubbed at the back of the purple ears, and Keith melted. Letting out something that resembled a purr, he soon fell asleep with warmth and happiness surrounding him.


End file.
